darkville2fandomcom_de-20200216-history
Blutschwur von Darkville
Die Großstadt Darkville hat über drei Millionen Einwohner auf 439 Quadratkilometern und dominiert gemeinsam mit dem kanadischen Vancouver, das bekannt für seine Wale und Bären ist, und der Stadt Portland in Oregon die Region des pazifischen Nordwesten. Sie liegt am Puget Sound, einer großen, zum pazifischen Ozean gehörenden Bucht, und manchmal kann man auch durchziehende Wale auf ihrer Wanderung in die Fischgründe von Vancouver Island bis Alaska beobachten. Die besonders bei Nacht sehr beeindruckende Skyline wird beherrscht von der Space Needle, einem 184 Meter hohen Turm, der für die Weltausstellung 1962 erbaut wurde. In jener Nacht, die jene geheime Welt, die neben der unseren existiert, der Welt des Paranormalen, in ihren Grundfesten erschüttern sollte, spiegelten sich die Lichter der Stadt leicht verwischt im Puget Sound, und am klaren Frühlingshimmel zeichneten sich zahllose Sterne ab. Auf all dies achtete der Mann, der in einhundertundfünfzig Metern Höhe an einem Panoramafenster von beachtlichen vier Metern Höhe stand und stur gen Westen starrte, die Fäuste geballt, dass die Adern unter der weißen Haut hervortraten, nicht. Hinter ihm erklang leises Getuschel, als eine weitere Person mit federleichten, kaum hörbaren Schritten den Raum betrat, und er drehte sich um. Er stand in einem kreisrunden, minimalistisch eingerichteten Raum mit hoher Kuppeldecke, aus der abgedämmte Halogenstrahler taktisch klug die Mitte des Raumes beleuchteten, die leicht abgesenkt und über zwei Betonstufen zu erreichen war. Dort stand ein kreisrunder Konferenztisch genau in der Mitte des großen Saals, an dem fünf Stühle und zwei moderne, thronartige Sessel – allerdings auf Rollen und aus Stahl und Leder gefertigt – standen. An einer Wand waren die Türen eines Fahrstuhls zu sehen, alle anderen Wände waren nichts anderes als kreisrunde Fenster, die in vier Metern Höhe mit einer Zierleiste aus verchromten Edelstahl, der im indirekten Scheinwerferlicht geheimnisvoll glänzte, in die Kuppel überging. Der Blick des Mannes fiel auf einen der vier Männern, die am Konferenztisch saßen und sich leise unterhielten, der sich nicht am Gespräch beteiligte, sondern in einem abgegriffenem Buch las, und er lächelte liebevoll. Der Mann war sein geliebter Zögling, der einzige aus dieser undankbaren Bande, der ihm die Liebe nie aufgekündigt hatte, der ihn nur ein einziges Mal verraten hatte, und das nicht aus freiem Willen. Und obendrein war er der schönste Mann, den er in seinem langen Leben je gesehen hatte, mit seinem seidig-glatten, pechschwarzen Haar, den grünen, seltsam strahlenden und zugleich tiefernsten, traurigen Augen, der glatten, weißen Haut wie polierter Marmor und den ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen besaß er eine Art von verstaubter Schönheit, die einen dazu bringen konnte, für ihren Besitzer zu töten und zu sterben. Denn was hatte die kleine Schönheit für eine Wahl gehabt, als ihre verzehrende Liebe zu verbergen, ihn zu verführen und ihrer beider Schöpfer zu töten – es zu versuchen? Der Mann riss sich vom berauschenden Anblick seines Geliebten los und ließ seinen Blick über die anderen schweifen, die verstummt waren und ihn anblickten, abwartend, teilweise auch ein wenig misstrauisch. Sie hätten ungleicher kaum seien können. Da waren ein Mann wie eine Statue mit dem langen, schwarzen Haar der Ägypter, ein engelhafter Jüngling, dessen kastanienbraune Lockenpracht zwei große, dunkle Augen verbargen, die vollkommene Unschuld. Dann war da noch ein großer Mann mit dem weißblondem, schulterlangen Haar und den eisblauen Augen eines Kelten – und natürlich der schönste von allen, die melancholische Versuchung mit dem Buch in den langen, schlanken Fingern. Alles, was sie gemeinsam hatten, waren ihre Schönheit, ihre teuren Anzüge – wobei sein Zögling die einzige Ausnahme darstellte – und gewisse körperliche Merkmale wie schneeweiße Haut, durchscheinende Fingernägel und seltsam strahlende Augen in leuchtenden Farben, die sie von den Menschen unterschieden. Schnell eilte der stumme Beobachter – eine Rolle, die für ihn ganz untypisch war – an die Tafelrunde und setzte sich zwischen den Knaben und seinen Zögling, dem er alsdann einen Kuss auf die kalte Wange hauchte, bevor er sich den anderen zuwandte. Der Kelte schüttelte in stummer Missbilligung sein Haupt, dann ergriff er das Wort, denn wenngleich er zwar nicht der Älteste unter ihnen war, so war er doch der, den die anderen am besten kannten und respektierten, während der Ägypter obendrein weit stiller war – so zu den anderen zu sprechen, hätte er sich nie herausgenommen. „Nun, da auch unser verehrter Herr de Lioncourt sich dazu herablässt, sich zu uns zu gesellen, wollen wir dann anfangen?“ Besagter feixte, die Runde gab murmelnd ihr Einverständnis zu vernehmen. Der Kelte fuhr fort. „Ich denke, die meisten von uns kennen einander, aber ich würde euch dennoch gerne einander vorstellen, vor allem für Dich, Khayman...“ Er nickte dem Ägypter zu, dann zeigte er der Reihe nach auf die versammelten Männer und nannte ihre Namen. „Galaxon, Fridolin von Kawaiiland, Justin von Darkville, Bakemono, und ich bin, wie ihr mittlerweile wissen solltet, Augustus Annlochd Inneamh Dìon-Slàinte. Nun denn, wir haben uns heute auf Antrag Fridolins hier versammelt, um gemeinsam mit Maharet und Mekare, die erst später zu uns treffen werden, über eine Angelegenheit von größter Bedeutung zu diskutieren. Namentlich ist das...“ Augustus zögerte. Dann sprach er es aus: „Der Orden, der sich ‚Familie Cullen’ nennt und kaum 155 Kilometer westlich von hier in der Stadt... war es Spoons?“ Fragend sah er sich um, Fridolin schüttelte den Kopf und bellte dann heraus: „Forks!“ Ohne auf seinen Tonfall einzugehen, fuhr der alte Kelte fort. „... lebt kaum 155 Kilometer westlich von hier in Forks, Washington. Nun, wie ihr alle wisst, ist diese... Familie einigen von uns aufgefallen, weil sie zum einen Bücher geschrieben haben – vier an der Zahl, die sich gewaltiger Beliebtheit erfreuen – und zum anderen... anders sind. Haben alle hier die fraglichen Bücher konsumiert?“ Allgemeines Nicken und bejahendes Gemurmel. Augustus seufzte. „Hervorragend, dann kann ich mir eine kurze Erklärung sparen. Auf jeden Fall hat der ‚flegelhafte Prinz’, der uns allen wohl bekannte Monsieur von Kawaiiland,“, er nickte zu Fridolin hinüber, „nach seinem letzten Abenteuer mit diesem ‚Memnoch’ anscheinend an Vernunft dazugewonnen und diese Konferenz einberufen... Den genauen Grund und seinen Plan würde ich jetzt gerne von ihm selbst hören. Fridolin?“ Schwungvoll stand der narzisstische Franzose von seinem Platz auf. „Mittlerweile sind viele von uns auf Papier verewigt“, begann er gestenreich, „und ihre Geschichten, dass vielleicht wertvollste, dass ein Unsterblicher besitzen kann, sind in den Buchhandlungen der Menschen erhältlich. Betreffende Bluttrinker haben diese intimen Dinge frei und freiwillig erzählt und dabei das hehre Ziel der Unterhaltung verfolgt, von der Seele gesprochen oder beides zugleich getan. Das will ich deshalb niemandem verübeln, schließlich habe ich die meisten Romane von uns allen geschrieben und somit die legendären Vampirchroniken quasi begründet! Ich hätte mich auch an den neuen Büchern dieser... dieser... Personen nicht gestört – wären da nicht zwei Punkte gewesen, die mich und die meisten anderen unserer Zunft echt verdammt wütend gemacht haben!“ Fridolin sprach mit seiner üblichen Mischung aus altmodischen Begriffen, Modesprache, französischen Lehnwörtern und Pathos, eine Mischung, die Zuhörer wie Leser immer in ihren Bann schlug. „Diese zwei Punkte sind zum Ersten: die ungeheure Beliebtheit dieser diabolischen Machwerke, die Mormonin, die den Autoren als Pseudonym dient wie Anne Rice uns, scheffelt Millionen, weil ein dummes Teeniegirl ohne jedes Talent seine kleine Romanze nicht für sich behalten kann! Und wer leidet darunter? Die alte Garde der Vampirbücher, nicht nur unter diesen Büchern, sondern auch unter der großen Ruhmeswelle werden unsere Bücher einfach ausgelassen, als wären sie keine Vampirbücher mehr, keine Bestseller, keine Meisterwerke!“ Für diese Worte erntete er breite Zustimmung. „Punkt zwei: Der verfluchte Inhalt der Bücher! Nicht nur, dass durch sie das neue Genre des ‚Vampirliebesroman’ entstand, auf einmal sind alle, wirklich alle Vampirbücher nahezu genauso! Weichspülvampire plus High-School-Romanze Vampirmännlein und Menschenweibchen ist gleich gutes Geschäft, denken die Autorinnen und Verläge sich, und vergessen dabei unser Vorbild! Und zudem... sie sind keine Vampire, wie wir es sind! Sie trinken Blut, jawohl – doch nur das der Tiere. Das wäre alles nicht so schlimm – aber sie sind nicht wie wir! Ihr habt diese verfluchten Bücher gelesen – ihre Augen wechseln die Farbe, und mehr noch – sie können unter dem Licht der Sonne gehen und glitzern dabei wie ein Diamant oder ein Las Vegas-Showgirl!“ Breite Zustimmung tat sich kund, schließlich fragte Augustus: „Und was genau ist dein Plan, Fridolin?“ Betont langsam, wie um zu provozieren, ließ der Sohn des Marquis von Kawaiiland seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Dann schließlich sprach er den einen Satz, den Satz, der die Welt der Untoten verändern würde, und ein Tumult brach los. „Was? Sie... alle vernichten?! Wegen einem Buch?!“, tönte es von Augustus und Bakemono – aber Galaxon schien die Idee sehr zu gefallen, und Justin saß nur, die stumme Schönheit, tief in seinem Stuhl versunken, hörte zu wie ein Luchs und hatte sich garantiert schon seine eigene Meinung gebildet. Sie diskutierten noch bis weit über Mitternacht, bis schließlich einer von ihnen erschöpft vorschlug, eine Pause zu machen und auf die Ankunft der Königin und ihrer Schwester zu warten. Maharet sandte ihren Geist durch die Aufzugstüren hinaus in den Konferenzraum, den sie gemietet hatte, und überprüfte die Lage. Tatsächlich war offenbar noch keiner verwundet, anders, als sie es erwartet hatte – sie kannte ihre Kinder! Mit einem leisen ‚Pling’ öffneten sich die Türen, sie griff ihre Schwester bei der Hand und eilte forsch in den großen Saal aus Beton, Glas und Stahl. Justin und Fridolin standen nebeneinander am Fenster und unterhielten sich leise, Augustus und Bakemono taten es ihnen am Tisch, der nur entfernt an die legendäre Tafelrunde der Artusritter erinnerte, gleich, Galaxon redete hinter vorgehaltener Hand auf sein Mobiltelefon ein. Die alte Hexe räusperte sich, und abrupt wurde es still. Als sie, Mekare mit sich ziehend, zu den beiden erhöhten Stühlen ging, folgten ihr alle Augen im Raum, bis sich schließlich auch die anderen Vampire gesetzt hatten. Maharet faltete die Hände und ließ ihren Blick aus blutigen, blauen Menschenaugen, die nicht die ihren waren, über die gespannt Wartenden schweifen. Mekare schwieg – natürlich, verflucht sei dieses Biest Akasha! – und sah leicht bedrohlich aus. „Und? Habt ihr euch geeinigt?“ „Fridolin ist der Meinung, dass wir alle Cullens und ihre Artgenossen töten sollten!“, brach es wutentbrannt aus dem römischen Kelten Augustus heraus. Glockenhell lachte die rothaarige Geisterseherin auf. „Mein lieber, kleiner Augustus, was regst du dich so auf? Warum tut ihr nicht einmal so, als wäret ihr allesamt Kinder der Jahrhunderte und Millennien? Seht euch nur Justin an! Er ist der jüngste von uns allen – und doch der wohl reifste. Solltet ihr alten Männer euch kein Beispiel an ihm nehmen?“, tadelte sie lächelnd. „Was schlägst du vor?“, knurrte der leicht brüskiert wirkende Römer. Maharet lächelte ihn an. „Augustus, gerade du solltest es besser wissen! Bist du kein civis romanis, kein römischer Bürger? Es gibt da etwas, dass ihr den alten Athenern abgeschaut habt, und in der Hauptstadt eures Weltreiches eingeführt habt. Diese ganze Nation, in der wir hier sitzen und reden, basiert auf diesem System! Demokratie, meine Lieben!“, rief sie. „Warum stimmt ihr nicht einfach darüber ab?“ Missmutig und leicht beschämt betrachteten die Anderen einander, hatte doch keine der beiden Seiten eine sichere Mehrheit – zumindest stand es allem Anschein nach zwei zu zwei. Die Stimmen, die entscheiden würden – oder einen Patt hervorrufen –, waren die des stillen Justin und des rothaarigen Zwillingspaares, in dem die königliche Würde der Mekare durch die Stimme der Maharet sprach. Schließlich seufzte die Schwester der Königin, die in den sechstausend Jahren seit dem Verlust ihrer Stimme in vollkommene Ohnmacht abgesunken zu sein schien, sodass kaum noch jemand von ihr sprach und Maharet wie die Königin der Verdammten – wie Fridolin Mekare und davor Akasha getauft hatte – behandelt wurde. „Schön, dann frage ich euch alle der Reihe nach...“, sagte sie, verdrehte die gestohlenen Augen und begann zu ihrer Rechten, um gegen den Uhrzeigersinn fortzufahren. „Augustus Annlochd Inneamh Dìon-Slàinte: stimmst du für oder gegen die vollständige Vernichtung besagter Bluttrinker, wie Fridolin von Kawaiiland sie fordert?“ „Dagegen“, knurrte jener. „Galaxon von Kiew?“ „Dafür“, sprach der schöne Knabe und zuckte mit den wohlgeformten Schultern, als wäre es dem kleinen Teufel im Leibe eines Engels egal. „Fridolin von Kawaiiland?“ „Dafür, natürlich!“ Das war zu erwarten, dachte sie, bevor sie weiter mit der Befragung fortfuhr. Eins zu zwei. Wie würde sich Justin entscheiden, der sowohl geliebter Zögling des Fridolin als auch überzeugter Pazifist war? „Justin von Darkville?“ Der Mann zögerte, dann sagte er: „Ich stimme für den Antrag meines Schöpfers...“ Maharet lächelte. Anscheinend waren die Fronten klar gezogen... „Bakemono, Herr des Königlichen Palastes zu Memphis?“ „Dagegen, liebste Hexe,“, er lächelte, „wenngleich ich keinerlei Sympathien für diese Kreaturen hege, so sind sie doch von unserem, von meinem Blute, dem Blute Amels.“ Es stand zwei zu drei, und alle Augen wandten sich auf die hochherrschaftlich dasitzende Frau in den weißen Leinengewändern einer altägyptischen Hohepriesterin oder Pharaonin. Würde sie ein Patt erzwingen oder sich für den Genozid – denn was sonst war es, was sie planten? – aussprechen? Maharet blickte zu ihrer Schwester hinüber, als hätte die Stumme die Worte ihrer Kinder verstanden. Dann schweifte ihr Blick zur Kuppeldecke, in deren Zentrum ein Schlussstein aus Edelstahl – kreisrund, wie der gesamte Raum – ein unauffälliges Relief zeigte: das leicht geöffnete Gebiss eines Vampirs, von dessen Fängen Blut tropfte. Schließlich machte sie der Spannung ein Ende und sprach: „Der Königin der Verdammten, meiner geliebten Schwester Mekare, geziemt es nicht, ein Urteil zu fällen. Sie steht über der Rasse der gewöhnlichen Vampire und wird ihre Meinung nicht preisgeben. Wir enthalten uns unserer Stimme. Monsieur von Kawaiiland? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ihr Antrag wurde damit angenommen!“